Well, what about angels?
by Cadaverific
Summary: Of course angels can enjoy what humans are enjoying too. Castiel gets curious about one of those things. Sam and Dean are involved too.  one-shot


Angels don't usually eat, unless they feel like it. They can though, but they seldom do mostly because those who haven't didn't miss it. Another one of the reasons was because they had never eaten before, they didn't quite know how to proceed. There wasn't any food in Heaven either, which meant that if they had to eat, they would have to go and visit Earth. Which very few angels did on their own accord, unless they were told to. So most angels lived their lives without ever had tasted food. Most.

Dean and Sam was sitting down, eating their breakfast in a crappy little restaurant next to the motel they were currently staying at. Sam had ordered a veggie-sandwich, while Dean was having an English breakfast. Halfway trough their meal, a swooshing sound announced that the trench-coat-clad angel had arrived at the table at Sam's side, opposite to Dean. None of the few people in the restaurant seemed to have noticed the sudden appearance of the black-haired angel, or as they thought, man, and kept munching on their respective breakfasts. The two Winchesters had gotten used to the sudden appearances of Castiel, so they didn't even try get surprised anymore.

-Good morning, Dean said. Anything new?

-Not much, was the angel's answer. I just came by to see you. Castiel turned his focus out the window for a second, like he saw something really interesting that the humans couldn't catch, but then turned to the boys again. What about you?

-We just finished a case, said Sam. This time it was another one of those shapeshifters. We've had a lot of those lately, compared to other cases.

He finished his sandwich and wiped his fingers clean with a napkin.

-Ah, said Castiel. He first looked down on Sam's fingers, then gazed at Dean's plate. Did the breakfast taste good?

Dean looked up, almost finished, with raised eyebrows.

-Well, yeah...?

Castiel nodded. They sat quiet, and then he asked Dean:

-May I taste some? It looks good.

Dean really couldn't refuse him, so he cut up a piece of the bacon and gave the fork to Castiel, who happily accepted it and put the bacon in his mouth. He started to chew very slowly, like he was trying to figure out if it was safe or not. Sam catched a customer's eye two tables away from them, who looked at the three really wierdly.

Sam snorted and turned his attention back to Castiel, who swallowed the bacon, and went quiet with his head bent down.

-Hmm? Dean tried to get something out of him. Well, was it as good as you thought?

-This is the first time eating food for me, came the answer. It feels good to share this moment with you. I enjoyed it, it tasted just fine.

He smiled a subtle smile, a typical Castiel-smile. It did indeed taste good.

Castiel had always been fascinated by the works of men. The art, the music, the buildings, the complex society and the flower gardens, which he especially enjoyed. Flowers were beautiful as it was, beaming with life and exploding with stunning colours, and when they were put in distinct schemes and patterns their beauty was enhanced. Another thing he also liked was humankind's emotions, they fascinated him. How they could be so complex at times, but also so simple. Ever since he started to befriend Dean and Sam, he started to grow feelings too, which felt a bit odd for him. They were indiscernible at first, but as time went they grew stronger. He also, just recently, decided that green were his favourite colour. Kind of like the green hue Dean's eyes were.

One other thing that he was curious about was food, how many different tastes there were, how different food was eaten at different situations and occasions and so on. It had been about a week since he first tasted it, which was a piece of Dean's bacon. He was curious about what other tastes there were out there, and one day he decided to go trough the fridge at the Winchester brothers' motel room that they were currently staying at while they were out, to see what they had in storage. He found fruit yoghurt, some sausages, beer cans, pasta, butter and sliced salami. On the kitchen worktop next to the fridge there was some bread and an apple. He decided to take the yoghurt, a can of beer, salami, the apple and a slice of bread with him to the dinner table. He then returned to the kitchen cabinet, where he found a number of different plates, chose a bowl, and opened the drawers and took out a fork, a butter-knife made out of wood and a spoon. This was going to be interesting.

He sat down at the table and poured the yoghurt, and had just started to butter the bread when Dean and Sam entered the motel room.

-Uh, hi Cas, what are you doing here? asked Dean. This time, the two really were surprised at his appearance.

-I'm eating.

-Yeah, I can see that... but, I mean, why?

He looked at Castiel with desbelief.

-I feel really curious about food, I think you know the fact that angels doesn't need to eat.

Dean didn't really remember at that time that Cas got some bacon a week ago given by him. He and Sam hanged their outerwear on some hooks on the wall next to the door, and while Dean went to sit down on his bed, Sam took the seat next to Castiel. He had just finished the buttering and took a bite of the bread, took his time to chew and swallow, and reached for the apple.

-So, you aren't hungry or anything, just curious? Sam asked, him and Dean watching Castiel eating from both their seats.

-Exactly.

He tasted everything he put on the table, and let the new experiences sink in. Then he looked up at the boys, who still seemed a little surprised by seeing him eating so eagerly like that. Castiel thought that he liked this food _a lot_.

Castiel didn't eat on a regular basis. It had gone about three weeks since the meal in the motelroom. Though he did eat when he felt like he wanted to chew, or just when some food caught his interest with delicious smells and looks. His favourite food was fruit and Chinese food.

He wasn't one of those angels that never got the privilege to taste food anymore, and he was very happy with that fact. _Humans were really lucky, who got to eat such tasty things_, he thought.


End file.
